My Destiny?
by RinRin1306
Summary: Luhan berhenti disebuah gedung yang bertuliskan 'Wild Bar' Luhan hanya menatap sinis gedung itu. IT'S YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. HUNHAN, SLIGHT KAILU.


Title : My Destiny?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance (maybe:\) Hurt/comfort, Yaoi

Length : Oneshot

Author : Cho Seul Rin

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Support Cast : Kim Jongin (akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)

Disc : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME, orangtua, dan Sment. Saya hanyalah meminjam nama mereka untuk dimasukkan kedalam fanfic abal-abal ini.

Warning : THIS IS YAOI! (boyxboy) if you hate yaoi, please don't read my fanfic. Typo bertebaran layaknya debu, EYD ancur, cerita pasaran, judul gak nyambung ama cerita..dan lain lain.

Author's note : Annyeong^^ saya author baru di ffn, mohon bantuannya^^ /bow/

Oke~ mari kita mulai ceritanya~

NO BASH

NO FLAME

NO PLAGIAT

AND NO SILENT READERS~

Happy Reading^^

_Apakah kamu tahu apa itu Gigolo? _

_Gigolo, laki-laki yang dibayar wanita untuk memuaskan hasrat wanita tersebut..._

_Tapi, apakah gigolo tersebut hanya 'disewa' oleh wanita saja?_

_Tidak... ada beberapa gigolo yang 'disewa' oleh pria..._

_Ya benar...mereka adalah gigolo 'gay'._

_Menjijikan? Ya.. mungkin kamu akan beranggapan seperti itu .._

_Tapi...apakah menjadi 'gigolo' yang sekaligus 'gay' merupakan keinginan mereka sendiri?_

_Busan, 29 December 2008_

Hembusan angin pagi itu menerpa wajah seorang namja yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman itu. Wajah tampannya menengadah ke langit melihat sekumpulan awan yang sangatlah indah untuk dipandang. Dia tersenyum...bukan dia tersenyum bahagia...dia tersenyum miris, meratapi betapa mirisnya kehidupan yang ia jalani ini..

"Tuhan...sampai kapan kau akan memberikan cobaan ini padaku? Aku sudah tidak sanggup tuhan" gumam namja itu. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya, seolah dengan begitu beban yang ditanggungnya akan berkurang...

"Kapan kau akan mencabut nyawa ku tuhan? Aku sangat berharap kau melakukan itu padaku" dia berucap lirih. Setetes air mata mulai keluar dari mata indahnya itu. Sebegitu rapuhkah namja ini?

"Luhan!" teriak seorang namja padanya. Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Luhan –namja- dengan cepat mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Sehun.." Luhan sedikit malas melihat namja yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Luhan! Kau kenapa ke taman sepagi ini? Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir saat aku bangun tadi pagi dan kau tidak ada disana" Sehun berbicara oh tidak.. lebih tepatnya dia memarahi Luhan. Sedangkan yang dimarahi hanya diam.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar" ucap Luhan dengan nada datar.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" setelah berbicara begitu, dengan seenaknya Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan berjalan menjauh dari taman itu. Sedangkan Luhan? Dia hanya menurut saja ketika tangannya ditarik seperti itu oleh Sehun.

Di tengah malam, saat semua orang tengah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya di kamar mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Namja ini sedang berjalan seorang diri ditengah gelapnya malam itu. Sesekali dia menggosokan kedua tangannya untuk sekedar mengusir dingin yang dirasakannya. Tak lama, Luhan berhenti disebuah gedung yang bertuliskan 'Wild Bar' Luhan hanya menatap sinis gedung itu. Inilah nasibnya...nasib yang tidak dapat dihindarinya...

Gemerlap lampu di dalam bar itu dan dentuman musik yang sangat keras serta beberapa 'sexy dancer' yang sedang meliuk-liukkan badan mereka dengan eksotis di atas meja. Itulah 'sambutan' yang diterima Luhan ketika dia masuk ke dalam bar itu. Luhan sudah terbiasa..ah mungkin bisa disebut sangat biasa dengan pemandangan ini.

"Hey Luhan..." tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang memanggilnya. Luhan hanya diam ketika mendengar suara itu. Dia sudah hafal suara ini. Suara seorang pria yang sudah membawanya pada kehidupan gelap ini..

"Hei Luhan! kenapa kau malah diam saja?!" suara namja itu agak meninggi. Mungkin dia kesal karena Luhan tidak menanggapi panggilannya tersebut. Kemudian namja itu menghampiri Luhan.

"Arrggghh" Luhan mengerang kesakitan. Ternyata namja tadi menjabak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku bodoh?! cepat kau ke ruangan itu!" namja itu menunju sebuah ruangan yang ada di lantai 2 gedung tersebut. Dia melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Luhan dan mendorong Luhan agar berjalan ke ruangan tersebut. Dengan malas, Luhan berjalan ke ruangan itu. Selalu begini, setiap malam Luhan selalu dipaksa oleh namja tadi sebagai alat pemuas hasrat para namja yang haus akan sex itu.

"Kau bajingan Sehun..." lirih Luhan.

Malam berganti pagi, bulan sudah menghilang dan digantikan oleh matahari yang akan menyinari dunia ini. Di sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas. Terlihat seorang pria yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan juga hampir diseluruh tubuhnya terlihat bercak merah keunguan. Tentu kalian tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada pria ini. Luhan duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia menangis.. menangisi nasibnya ini. Nasibnya yang harus menjadi pelampiasan nafsu orang-orang bejat diluar sana. Luhan menyesal..dia menyesal kenapa dulu harus mempercayai orang itu? Orang yang telah membuat Luhan menjadi seorang 'Gigolo'.

_-Flashback-_

_Busan, 26 Januari 2008_

Luhan duduk sambil menunduk di bangku taman itu. Matanya memerah seperti habis menangis.. Tapi kenapa Luhan menangis? Bukan.. Luhan bukanlah namja lemah yang cengeng karena terus menangis. Tapi apakah kau tetap tidak akan menangis jika kau dibenci oleh kedua orang tuamu sendiri karena kekurangan yang ada dirimu? Seorang namja juga akan menangis jika berada dalam keadaan tersebut. Luhan... namja itu sekarang diusir dari rumahnya oleh kedua orangtuanya. Luhan diusir karena orangtuanya yang malu karena mempunyai anak seperti dia. Orang tuanya malu karena mengetahui bahwa anaknya adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Luhan gay. Ya dia adalah seorang gay. Dia adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Kalau boleh memilih, Luhan juga tidak mau dilahirkan sebagai seorang gay. Dia ingin hidup normal, sebagai namja yang menyukai yeoja. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Luhan harus menjalani hidupnya bukan seperti pria normal lainnya. Dia harus menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang gay.

"Huft.." Luhan menghela nafasnya. Setelah diusir dari rumah, dia tidak tau harus kemana. Keluarganya yang lain berada di Seoul. Temannya? Ah itu tidak mungkin...selama Luhan sekolah, dia selalu dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya karena Luhan adalah seorang gay.

Saat Luhan sedang melamun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. "Hei" Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang namja tampan berkulit putih sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu namja tersebut duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Hei aku perhatikan kau daritadi disini terus..dan juga kau membawa banyak barang begitu..apa kau mau pergi?" namja itu menunjuk tas yang lumayan besar yang sedang dipangku oleh Luhan.

"tidak..aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku diusir dari rumahku" ucap Luhan lesu dambil menunduk

"kau diusir? Memangnya kenapa?" ucap pria itu lagi.

"itu urusanku kau tidak perlu tahu." ucap Luhan agak sebal.

"ah mianhae..eh apakah tadi kau bilang kalau kau diusir dari rumah? Apakah kau mau tinggal denganku? Aku sendirian tinggal dirumah. Kau mau kan tinggal denganku?" Luhan kaget mendengar perkataan pria ini. Hei dirinya dengan namja ini bertemu baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Bahkan Luhan belum tau siapa nama pria itu. Dan sekarang dia mengajak Luhan untuk tinggal di rumahnya? Tidak mungkin...

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya..tapi aku bisa mencari rumah sendiri..permisi" Luhan hendak berdiri dari duduknya, tetapi pria itu memegang tangan Luhan dan menariknya, hingga Luhan duduk kembali.

"Ayolah kau tinggal saja dirumah ku.. kau tidak perlu takut..aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Pria ini berusaha meyakinkan Luhan. Luhan agak bimbang, di satu sisi dia ingin menerima tawaran itu, karena menguntungkan dirinya juga, karena dengan begitu dia tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mencari rumah. Tapi disisi lain dia takut bahwa pria ini merupakan pria yang jahat.

"Baiklah aku akan menerima tawaranmu untuk tinggal dirumahmu" akhirnya Luhan menerima tawaran pria itu. Wajah pria itu sangat senang ketika Luhan menerima tawarannya.

"Akhirnya kau menerima tawaranku..yeah setidaknya aku tidak tinggal sendiri lagi dirumah yeaayy" Pria itu berbicara seperti anak kecil. Mungkin dia sangat bahagia, sampai dia memeluk Luhan. Luhan diam sejenak merasakan pelukan pria itu. Tak lama Luhan melepas pelukan pria itu.

"Baiklah..namaku Xi Luhan..kau bisa memanggilku Luhan.. siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Oh Sehun..kau bisa memanggilku Sehun.." ucap pria itu masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

_Busan, 10 September 2008_

Sudah sekitar 8 bulan Luhan tinggal bersama Sehun di rumah Sehun. Memang benar Sehun tinggal sendiri di rumahnya. Rumah itu sederhana tapi sangat nyaman untuk ditempati. Semakin hari, Sehun dan Luhan semakin dekat saja. Hingga benih-benih cinta itu tumbuh pada diri Luhan. Ya Luhan mencintai seorang Oh Sehun.

"Eumm..Sehun..aku ingin bicara sesuatu" ucap Luhan agak gugup sambil memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun yang sedang tiduran di paha Luhan memandang Luhan bingung.

"Kau mau bicara apa Lu?" tanya Sehun. Lalu bangun dari posisinya yang tadi sedang tiduran di paha Luhan.

"Eumm itu..eumm... Sehun-ah saranghae" setelah berbicara tersebut Luhan menundukan wajahnya. Dia malu. Ya dia sangat malu. Bagaimana kalo ternyata Sehun itu normal? Mungkin setelah ini Sehun akan membenciku. Pikir Luhan.

"M-mwo kau mencintai ku Lu?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat kaget mendengar ucapan Luhan yang tadi.

"n-ne..sehun aku mencintaimu..." Luhan makin menunduk sekarang. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, buktikan cintamu padaku Lu" ucap Sehun. Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Kau ikut aku ke Seoul" Ucap Sehun lagi masih dengan smirk di bibirnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Kau ikut saja denganku, bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku?" ucap Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit memaksa. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang tadi. Melihat Luhan yang mengangguk meng-iyakan ajakannya, membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk Luhan. Wajah Luhan langsung memerah ketika Sehun memeluknya seperti itu. Luhan..apakah kau tidak tahu? Nasibmu akan lebih mengenaskan kalau kau menuruti ajakan Sehun untuk pergi ke Seoul...

-End of flashback-

TBC

KK~ otte? Jelekkah? Abalkah? Tolong beri saya review anda^^ gomawo~


End file.
